Photographs
by Efflorescence7
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words.


Hi Guys! This is Efforecence7 and this new story is called "Photographs" This little idea just popped into my head and I'd thought I would write a story about it. For right now it is just a long one-shot, but if people really really like it I might add a chapter or two! So if you want me to continue this story please let me know by reviewing! Thanks

This new story is going to be about Zoe's life down the road, about 5-7 years in the future. And she's looking at old photographs (thus the name ) thinking how her life could have been different if she hadn't of chosen the path that directed her to her life today. This story also deals with Zoe having to choose between Wade and George and how it will affect her life. I hope all of you guys like it. Remember to review!

**(I do not own Hart of Dixie or any of its characters in any way!)**

* * *

The orange sherbet of colors faded on the horizon as the sun laid its weary head down for the night, setting the way for the twilight to appear. The sky speckled with small little white diamonds, shining bright in the evening sky. It was the perfect evening in Bluebell.

She ran her fingers over the smooth ceramic finish of the plates as she washed the dishes from dinner. She looked out the small kitchen window, smiling at the sight of the beautiful sunset. She finally finished washing the dishes, her hands soft and dewy from the heat of the water, her skin wrinkled in some areas. After putting all of the dishes away in the cabinets and drawers, she slowly turned her left hand over revealing a thin silver ban with a sizable diamond in the center. Today, she still can't believe how he could have ever afforded a ring of that size, but she couldn't have cared less on how big her ring was. In fact she wouldn't have even cared if she didn't have a ring, but he insisted that every woman needed a sparkly wedding band. All she cared about was that she got to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved with her whole heart. She smiled at the fact that such a small object like her ring brought back so many beautiful memories.

She slowly turned around admiring her clean kitchen and headed upstairs. Placing one foot in front of another, she climbed up the wooden stairs, making an extra effort to be quiet. Once reaching the top of the stairs, she padded her way over to a closed door. Just barely peeking through the door, she could see the pastel color of the room and no movement; she was defiantly asleep. Satisfied, she walked over to the master bedroom across the hallway and closed the door quietly. She quickly changed into her pajamas and settled into the big fluffy comforter. She lay there for a while, tossing and turning, and not falling asleep. She turned over onto her side facing the nightstand, when she got a text message on her phone. She picked up her phone, squinting at the sight of her bright screen.

"_Hey babe, sorry for working late, I'll be home soon. I love you." He said._

"_See you soon, love you to," she replied._

Now that she was awake, she sat up in her bed not knowing what to do_._ She set her phone down on the nightstand and looked around her bedroom, hoping that there might be something for her to pass the time until he got home. It has always been hard for her to fall asleep now since the accident, always fearing what might come during the night. Lights flashing, screaming, and blurred vision is all that she remembers of that night. Even though she's been told what had happened numerous times, she still can't believe that she's alive. But in her mind, he was the one who had saved her from death. Today, she still struggles with the after math of the accident, but he is with her every step of the way. Whenever she had a nightmare, he would be their rocking her back to sleep. Whenever she had a doctor's appointment, he would be their supporting her. Whatever the situation was he would always know what to say or do, making her feel better.

Realizing that she wasn't going to sleep, she got up and wandered around her room. She folded and put all of the clean clothes away and still had time to pass. Putting some of her medical books away, she noticed some of her old photo albums. Having not looked at them in years, she grabbed the stack and placed them on the bed. She climbed into bed and placed them on her lap.

The binding of the photo album crinkled and made cracking noises as she opened the cover. The first page read 2013. That was the first year that they officially started dating. There right smack in the middle of the first page was a picture of them kissing. The caption under the picture read, "_First date with Zoe at Fancy's." _She started to laugh at the picture, because the date in the picture had looked so perfect, but she knew what really happened that night at Fancy's.

It was their first date and both of them were really nervous, even though they spent all of their time with each other. It was almost the end of their dinner, when a waitress was walking by with her hands full of drinks. He had gotten up to lead her out of the restaurant, when he bumped into the waitress, sending all of the drinks up into the air. All of the cherry colored liquid crashed and landed on her new dress. He stood their wiping her dress, saying he was sorry over and over again, but she didn't care. She stood there smiling at him, he was perfect for her. She grabbed him and tilted his chin up, planting a kiss on his lips. That was one of the best days of her life, she will always remember that night.

She continued to flip through the pages of pictures, when she heard the deadbolt of the door downstairs turn, he was finally home. She could hear his heavy footsteps make their way up the stairs and turn towards the bedroom across the hallway. She smiled and set down the photo albums on the bed. She quickly untangled herself from the sheets and headed towards the bedroom across the hall. She stood in the doorway, peering in at her husband. The moonlight shone through the window, making his blonde hair shine and his trademark red plaid shirt showing off his fit physique.

He now leaned over his daughters crib, smiling uncontrollably. She walked in closer, standing behind him. He turned around and motioned for Zoe to come over. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her close. Both of them looked down upon their baby girl, smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you, Zoe."

"I love you to, Wade."

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you want check out my other story "The Night He Stole Her Heart".


End file.
